PreOrdained
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Sesshomaru has been kidnapped by a hanyou named Naraku... but it's not all bad. I mean, it's nice to be loved, right? Same world, different events.


**This is sort of AU—it's assuming that everything with Onigumo happened before even Sesshomaru's birth—so of course Inuyasha is not in the picture and Sesshomaru's roughly a hundred and looks about like a ten-year-old. All characters are owned by Takahashi Rumiko—the only thing I own is my OC and this fic. And before everyone yells at me about Sesshomaru being OOC, he's only about a hundred here. He's still very much a child in the youkai society.**

**I would also like to note (since there is a mention of them) that geisha are not whores by ANY means. If you don't know what they are, google it. Please. Don't be an ignorant asshole that thinks they're prostitutes.**

Kariireru could see nothing, then there was a flash of light, and Kariireru could see everything… just not where she was.

The first thing she noticed was a boy. Normally, this wouldn't make a dark red color spread across her cheeks and her heart rate accelerate, but the boy in question was—among other things—beautiful. He had an expanse of milky white skin, chalky pale, but gorgeous, with small little pink nipples that stood erect on his chest. His hair was silky and silver. It fell almost to the boy's ass and framed his gorgeous face, marked not with scars, but with four violet stripes, two on each cheek, and with a crescent moon on his otherwise unblemished forehead. His eyes, hazy and half-closed, were a shocking amber color. His ears were tapered.

But it wasn't all of that that had Kariireru blushing—it was because his whole body was shuddering, his cheeks flushed a dark red, and he was panting like he was in the process of running a race. He looked only to be about ten, but he had to be a youkai and this suggested that he was much older than he looked. Her ice blue eyes followed his body, widening in shock when she noticed he was utterly naked, his small (granted, for the visual age of his body, it was decently sized) cock quivering, scarlet with blood.

Kariireru tried the close her eyes; she was a priestess, for the love of Buddha, she shouldn't be looking at this!—but she couldn't. Something told her that this was something she had to see. A warning. A vision.

However, in all honesty, Kariireru could not imagine why she would need to see _this_!

The show hadn't even started yet, it seemed, as a taller, much older youkai crawled toward the young boy on the futon. The new youkai—who, upon closer inspection seemed to be a hanyou—was darker. His hair was jet black and long, curling slightly to his mid-back, not quite as long as the boy's. His eyes were red, a deep scarlet color that burned with a secret flame behind them. His body was just as beautiful; darker skin that was no where near tanned and long, lean limbs that were muscular, but not overly so.

Then, out of nowhere, the new hanyou was gone, and when he reappeared he was looming over the boy, straddling him.

"Do you want me, Sesshomaru?" the man said in a cunning, erotic voice. Sesshomaru, the silver haired boy, let out a soft moan as one of the man's hands disappeared between his legs.

Kariireru blinked. _This boy _was Sesshomaru? As in, the son of the Inu no Taishou?

"N-Naraku," he gasped, arching his body as much as he could against the older demon. "Y-you—" He couldn't finish the sentence. "This Sesshomaru has been drugged," he whispered.

Naraku's smirk widened and he shrugged angelically. "I only took what precautions were necessary, beautiful. You would have resisted had I not."

"Bastard!" the boy gasped, trying to scream, but the word was cut off halfway through because Naraku slammed his lips down on Sesshomaru's, effectively shutting him up.

Kariireru winced, but didn't look away—mainly because she _couldn't_.

The boy, Sesshomaru, moaned loudly into the hanyou's mouth, his small body arching against the larger man's, his nipples brushing Naraku's robe. The man in question pulled away, a smirk on his face. It was the expression of a thorough-bred bastard—the boy had gotten it right.

But there was also a strange attractiveness in his pale, clear face, in those striking crimson eyes. Kariireru could see why Sesshomaru would be enamored of him.

Naraku's lips found the boy's neck, marking up the column of flesh enthusiastically, seemingly doing whatever he could to draw little mewls of pleasure out of the youkai.

His lower body shifted, giving Kariireru a clear view of the slender though large hand wrapped around Sesshomaru's erection, tugging, making Sesshomaru's little noises get louder and more violent. Sesshomaru's entire face was flaming, his beautiful tawny eyes screwed shut while he panted harshly.

Kariireru jerked awake, sitting up quickly and misplacing the blanket covering her futon. She was engulfed in a horrible sense a dread as she feltthe familiar aura of a very powerful hanyou approach.

Kariireru feared she was going to die very soon.

When Sesshomaru woke up, it was to a large, very beautiful room, one he'd never seen anymore. The sheets covering his lower half were silk and brilliantly woven, but something was very wrong.

He was chained to the wall behind him.

Okay, he took that back. There were two things very wrong. He was also naked. That was never a good sign.

He kicked the gold silk away, frowning. He really was _completely _naked.

He pulled on the chains, expecting them to give. Whoever would be stupid enough to chain him up obviously had no idea he was a demon.

But, strange, though—when he pulled on them, they stayed tight. He pulled again with no effect.

"What the hell?" he cursed, his eyes going wide. Father had warned him there were a great many bad people in the world—over and over again in his hundred years on the earth—but since when had the bad people found demon-resistant steel?

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, stop fighting it. You'll only hurt yourself," a calm female voice said from the corner. Sesshomaru's head whipped around to face her, glaring, his amber eyes narrowing to slits.

"What do you mean? Explain," he commanded, authority in his voice. She sighed.

"My name is Kariireru, Sesshomaru-sama, and I am a priestess. The youkai—hanyou—Naraku has taken my powers to temporarily bind yours. Now, you are nothing more than a simple human when it comes to strength," she replied, her voice hollow.

Sesshomaru hissed, looking up at his chained wrists. He still _looked_ like a demon—he could see the stripes on his arms—but the wench was right. He had no more strength than a mortal.

"Where did you get the powers to bind my own?" he spat angrily. "This Sesshomaru knows of no priestesses who have the spiritual powers great enough."

"I don't," she snapped back. "But Naraku was able to take my _ability _and put his own power behind it."

Sesshomaru groaned, snarling half-heartedly, but it was no use.

"Why are you here still? Why hasn't he killed you?" he asked moodily, but it wasn't as if he disliked the young maiko. In all actuality, he found her presence rather soothing and she appeared kind. It also helped she wasn't fawning over him like a bitch in heat.

She shrugged sadly and he noticed that she was also chained to the wall—though by her ankle, not her wrists. Though he would not have ever admitted it out loud, he was afraid. The differences in their situations at the moment told him all he wanted to know. This Naraku wanted him, wanted to shame him.

Sesshomaru looked away from the maiko, already ashamed. Obviously, he was weak enough to get captured. He deserved the punishment he would receive—from both his captor and his father.

"Oh, don't look so humiliated. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and his eyes met that of a very tall spider demon.

The youkai in question had long, wavy brown hair and luminescent crimson eyes set deep in a pale face. His lips were curved upward in a smirk. From the looks of it, he was probably a lord—or at the very least, masquerading as one.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru hissed. "Money? Horses? Silk? Whatever it is, my father will pay the price." Then proceed to beat him worse than this hanyou ever could.

The man who was obviously his captor, Naraku, snorted. "I am in want of nothing, Sesshomaru-_sama_, I assure you. I desire nothing more than your presence. After all, you are such sweet company." His smirk became down right sordid when Sesshomaru growled at him.

"What about Kariireru? Release the girl!" he snarled, trying to appear offensive. It was difficult enough when he was at full power; he looked like a child, a ten year old! At least when he could use his abilities, he could make up for what he lacked in appearance with power.

"No," Naraku refused calmly. "You see, Kariireru will require her spiritual powers back, no? She'll be needing them. If I release her, they will never be returned."

Sesshomaru's entire face settled into the very epitome of anger. "When this Sesshomaru is released, you will regret ever touching either one of us."

Naraku laughed, a loud (and dare he admit, erotic) sound that had the hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck standing up. "You see, Sesshomaru-sama, your threats amount to nothing. You are into position to threaten me anyway—not while you are tied up and under my control."

"Such arrogance," he seethed, but Naraku was right. He was powerless.

He blinked, and when his eyes opened again the dark haired hanyou was gone. He blinked again, shifting uncomfortably, and when his eyes opened for the second time, he was back, kneeling just in front of him.

Sesshomaru sucked in a sharp gasp, his eyes widening as far as they would go, his body flattening against the wall he was chained to. Naraku's lazy smile terrified him.

"Poor Sesshomaru-sama," he drawled. "You would have thought that fear would have taught you to mind your tongue."

A pointed pain struck his temple and everything went black.

For a while, Sesshomaru drifted in and out of consciousness. The first few times he woke up, Kariireru was there, as close to him as she could be chained to the wall like she was, checking his vitals the minute she saw him stir.

Later, though, he started waking up in a completely different room on a completely different futon. He didn't question it; he didn't have the strength.

When he woke up the second to last time, the handsome, vile hanyou was sitting there next to him, an amused smile curling his lips upward.

"Awake again, Sesshomaru?" he asked conversationally. "I'm really getting worried. Maybe I damaged something."

"Bastard," he choked, but his throat stung and he gasped at the pain. Naraku laughed at his expression.

"Does it hurt? I do hope not. I only gave you some medicine, to stop the pain."

"I don't believe you," he whispered and he barely caught Naraku's smile before he was unconscious again.

When Sesshomaru finally awoke for good, the pain in his throat and in his head was gone, but everything was too hot. The sheets around him felt like leather in the middle of summer, the air around him too cold on his hot skin, yet it only made him feel more enflamed.

"So it's kicked in," an amused voice mused from the doorway. "And it seems you're awake again. It's been nearly two days. I do hope you're conscious for good."

Naraku didn't move from the doorway, however, and Sesshomaru just kept burning, panting harshly. His face felt hotter than the rest of him and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was blushing. He tried to glare, but it came out looking more like a needy glance. His hands clutched at the sheets on the futon, his chest heaving. He looked down, trying to determine if he was on fire or _something_, but the only thing out of the ordinary—mind you, it was incredibly out of the ordinary, so it made up for the lack of flames—was that his cock was erect, standing tall and quivering, the head almost violet with blood. It was literally _pulsing_ and the sight made a high keening sound break free from his throat.

The sight appeared to be too much for Naraku as well, and he sauntered forward, crawling onto the futon and hovering just next to his feet.

They stared each other down for a moment before he disappeared again, only to reappear straddling Sesshomaru.

"Do you want me, Sesshomaru?" he murmured sensually and Sesshomaru had to hold himself back from answering with a pleading _yes_! He was only too aware as one of those hands slid downward, stroking his erection lightly and Sesshomaru moaned.

"N-Naraku," he panted, unwillingly arching his body against the other demon like a common whore. "Y-you—" He couldn't finish the sentence. "This Sesshomaru has been drugged," he whispered. He felt like one of the geisha he'd seen on some trip with his father, spreading her legs for her danna without a second thought.

"I only took what precautions were necessary, beautiful. You would have resisted had I not." Naraku gave him what could only be called an angel's smile, though the intentions behind it were more satanic than even Sesshomaru could fathom.

He worked up as much air as he could, ready to scream. "Bastard!" he growled, then opened his mouth to let out his yell, but all of a sudden Naraku's mouth covered his own and he couldn't fight him anymore.

Naraku's hand tightened around his erection and Sesshomaru couldn't help releasing a loud moan, arching upward again, his nipples brushing Naraku's loose kimono. The sensation set him into full arousal and he moaned again.

Naraku shifted, moving faster than Sesshomaru could watch while he was drugged the way he was, between his legs. As if they had a mind of their own, Sesshomaru's legs moved as well. He dragged one foot from Naraku's shin, sliding just under the fabric of that dark violet kimono, and up his thigh. The muscles in Naraku's leg stiffened under his touch and Sesshomaru let out a low groan. When his foot reached Naraku's ass, he moved just slightly, letting the kimono cover that delectable expanse of thigh again, and wrapped both legs around the brunette's waist.

Naraku's mouth slid to his neck, marking up the column of flesh. "Are you trying to tempt me, Sesshomaru-sama?" he whispered into his jugular and Sesshomaru, without thinking about it, nodded quickly, then let out a small squeak what he'd pretty much just agreed to. Naraku's laugh was ominous, his breath coming with searing heat against the youkai's neck. "You would think someone like you would be dead set against this."

Sesshomaru bit his lip, remembering all those times he'd wished someone would hold him, want him in any way, for any reason. His father certainly never had. Even though he was drugged, even though he was a prisoner—Naraku wanted him. Naraku went to great lengths to ensure he got him. Sesshomaru, being the neglected child he was, couldn't just ignore the fact that someone had.

It wasn't the best reason to let someone fuck him, but it was a reason. It wasn't just the aphrodisiac or whatever he'd been given. It was something Sesshomaru probably would have agreed to under any circumstance.

"Naraku," he breathed. He felt the hanyou freeze, then he was being hugged tightly, a pair of much larger hips rolling against his ass and Sesshomaru couldn't help letting out another cry, saturated in sex. His arms, which had been laying limply at his side, slid around Naraku's neck, pulling his shuddering, shivering frame closer to his captor's.

One of Naraku's hands found his thigh and slid upward almost instinctively. When it reached its desired destination, he paused before running one long finger over the boy's entrance. Sesshomaru shuddered, pushing against it, trying to get it to penetrate his orifice.

But it did not.

"Sesshomaru, I prepared you while you slept," he whispered. "Calm down."

"If I have already been prepared, fuck me already!" he begged before taking Naraku's face in both hands and smashing their lips together. Naraku returned the kiss, for once the smirk no where in sight, and he lined his hips with Sesshomaru's entrance. "Please," he whispered when they broke apart.

That sent Naraku over the edge and without another thought, he plunged himself into Sesshomaru's small, tight body.

Sesshomaru had never screamed in pain before, but he did then. The tearing pain was horrible, and the feeling of having something that _large _inside of him was overwhelming. He did scream, and kept screaming until he couldn't hold onto the sound anymore.

When he came back to himself, he noticed there was a gentle hand stroking his hair, petting him, kissing him all over his face.

"Little pet, are you ready?" he whispered and his voice was so sweet Sesshomaru let out another moan, nodding.

"Move," he choked and Naraku did, sliding out. Sesshomaru hissed softly, trying not to make his pain to obvious. It didn't really hurt _that _bad. It was only his actual entrance that was causing him such pain, the ripped flesh. His passage, on the other hand, was sensitive and the feeling of the warm heat sliding against it was strangely… pleasurable. Naraku stopped when only his head was inside, then pushed forward again, striking his prostate dead-on, which was incredibly helpful in ridding him of some of the pain.

He arched against Naraku, his arms tightening around his neck again, panting harshly. The burst of white-hot pleasure that had struck his body was alarming and his entire body relaxed.

Naraku's fingers dug into his lower thigh as he pushed Sesshomaru's knees to his chest, diving into him in earnest. "So—ung—" Naraku gasped. "Fucking—tight—"

Sesshomaru managed a rushed _thank you_ before he let out a sharp scream as Naraku drove his cock into his prostate again, taken by surprise. Sesshomaru's young body lacked stamina when it came to things like that, apparently, and he couldn't stop himself from coming, his body convulsing, his passage tightening around Naraku's erection like a clamp.

Naraku groaned loudly as his captive's body milked him for all he was worth. He collapsed next to the spent youkai, still breathing heavily.

"Are you going to run now?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Hn," was the only response he got before he felt small fingers playing with his long chocolate colored hair absently, lulling him to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at the taller man, his nerves on haywire. He was asleep. Naraku was asleep. This was his chance! This was the only chance he would get.

He moved, crawling off the futon, and walked softly around, grabbing the kimono Naraku had discarded. He tugged on it, horrified to find it was still partially under Naraku's much heavier body. He tugged harder, and it came free. Naraku's breathing didn't change; he remained asleep.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself from inhaling Naraku's scent deeply before he slid the kimono on and tied it with the similarly discarded sash. As quickly and as quietly as he could, he padded out of the room, finding himself in a long hallway. He turned right, sure that he would find his way out eventually so long as Naraku stayed unconscious.

The mansion was large, and empty. That almost frightened him. Somewhere, halfway down the hall, he smelt the human priestess and peered into the room. There she was, as unconscious as Naraku. She was glowing softly, her spiritual power returned. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he flexed his hand. He hadn't realized that the fact that his sense of smell was returned meant that he was at full power again. He moved quickly to Kariireru's side and shook her awake.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered groggily and Sesshomaru just shook his head, putting a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

"We must hurry," he whispered. "Naraku is asleep. I fear he will not remain so for long. Come." She stood immediately, moving away before she was jerked back.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The chain!" Sesshomaru glared at it in distaste and stepped on it, applying enough pressure to shove his foot through the floor, but the chain snapped like he wanted it to.

"I'll take the part around your ankle off when we're free."

They dashed down the hallway, Sesshomaru following the scent of fresh air. When they met the front entrance, his eyes widened, trying to hide his pleasure at his victory, and he pulled them through.

"Kariireru," he said openly, walking them to the edge of the property where he was sure Naraku would not hear him and awake. "We are free. Where is your home?"

"A village… that appears to be not too far from here," she said, looking around. "There must be a barrier surrounding the castle, for us to have not noticed it." Sesshomaru shrugged, knowing it was likely. Now that they were both standing, he realized that Kariireru was much taller than him. This did not bother him in the slightest; rather, it amused him. He let out a breath of relief as they walked toward the edge of the barrier and through it.

But as soon as he did, something about him felt incredibly _off_, like a part of him had been ripped from him quickly, so quickly, he hadn't even realized it had been there in the first place, in such away that he only noticed it when it was gone.

His eyes narrowed. Of course. He knew what was wrong. He wasn't happy about it, exactly, but then again, he wasn't quite as disgusted as he should have been. He leaned down, and snapped the remains of the chain. "Go," he commanded her, his voice strong and sure. "Tell your people nothing about this castle. Do you understand me, Kariireru?" She nodded quickly, looking confused.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are not thinking of going back there," she tried timidly but he just shook his head.

"It is of no concern to you, maiko," he said, his voice coming out cold. He didn't want her to worry about him; it would inspire her to open her mouth about the incident. "Just tell your people you got lost in the forest or something. Speak not of this castle."

She nodded, her eyes becoming distant with fear, and she hurried away, fighting the wind that surrounded the barrier. With a sigh, he made his way back through, coming out on the property and he made his way back to Naraku's room.

For a minute, he just stood in the doorway, contemplating his options. He could leave, and return to his father, or stay, and wait for his father to come and rip the castle apart with his bare hands.

Then again, if he went back to his father now, he'd probably rip _Sesshomaru _apart with his bare hands.

That really didn't bare thinking about, and Sesshomaru didn't honestly want to leave in the first place, so he just walked forward, tired and out of options, settling back onto the futon. The minute he did, Naraku's arms came around him and pulled the silver-haired youkai onto his chest. Sesshomaru could not deny feeling better in Naraku's arms and didn't say anything. He just rested his head on Naraku's chest and listened to the hanyou's slow, even breathing. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, wrapped his arms back around Naraku, and let sleep overtake him.

When Naraku's eyes opened, his body completely rejuvenated, he sighed sadly, then his eyes widened, realizing that there was a warm body on top of his and thin, yet muscular arms embracing him. He looked down, more than shocked to see Sesshomaru laying there, his expression peaceful.

He carefully sat up, making sure not the rattle the sleeping youkai, cradling him in his arms and waking him with little kisses. He couldn't help himself. Who _didn't_ want to be sweet with this perfect picture of innocence? He may have been a good lay and more than dangerous enough, but there was something about him that just made him so innocent and fragile that even Naraku couldn't bear to defile him.

"Naraku?" he asked in that soft voice of his, his walls down for once.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," he whispered, wondering if Sesshomaru would catch that he had dropped the suffix. Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he looked around quickly before he forced himself to breath, turning away from the room and burying his face in Naraku's chest.

"Good morning," he murmured and Naraku just sat there, cradling the boy, contemplating what to do.

"You didn't run," he stated instead of moving and Sesshomaru opened one beautiful tawny eye and looked at him.

"I did. I just came back."

Naraku felt a jolt of surprise run through his body. "You came back." He almost didn't believe the youkai.

Sesshomaru nodded, closing that eye again and nuzzling Naraku's chest. "You'll find the maiko is gone."

"You saved Kariireru," he asked, unable to stop himself from sniggering. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared.

"Well, of course I did. Did you expect me to forget about her and save myself?" he asked scathingly and Naraku didn't answer because honestly, he had. He had expected the object of his very twisted affections to leave him as quickly as possible. But not only had he tried to run away, he had just released the girl and trudged back to him.

"Why?" Naraku whispered. He had been observing the boy for years—more than he could count—and the silver-haired inu youkai had never shown such a side to him.

Sesshomaru reached up to pull a lock of Naraku's hair down to his level and played with it, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"I have lived a long time, Naraku," he began, his voice more calculating than anything, but there was a trembling underneath it that made Naraku's black heart ache sweetly. "To most youkai, I'm a mere child. I understand that. It's true. But… I have lived long enough to know what it is like to be useless."

Naraku just waited for him to continue, not sure what he was going on about.

"No one has ever wanted me," he murmured. "No one has ever… tried. Father keeps me around out of duty, that and I am a good servant. I do what he asks because he is my father. I'm sure somewhere he cares about me… perhaps on principal. The point is, you are the first who has gone to such lengths just to have me."

"You want to be wanted?" Naraku summarized and Sesshomaru nodded, his lips in a thin line, like he was trying to hold something back.

"I have no one. Mother… she is long gone. Father is not there, not really. He's never there for me. I'm sure right now the only reason he's angry—and I am sure he is angry—is because someone actually had the gall to take what was his. That's all I am to him. A possession."

Naraku's heart was aching again. It was one thing to guess such a thing and another thing entirely to have it confirmed. He had hoped that the great dog youkai was different when he was alone with his son. Apparently, he was wrong. Inu no Taishou obviously did not care about his son at all. For some reason, this angered Naraku greatly.

But Sesshomaru sat up, his hands on Naraku chest, that lock of hair still very much in his grasp. Naraku's anger melted away when he saw the heartbreaking look in his captive's eyes.

"I will not be your prisoner," Sesshomaru said flatly, his whole body trembling. "But you want me—you went to great lengths to ensure that I am here with you now."

That wasn't true, not really. Naraku wanted him, but the castle was unmanned because he had hoped Sesshomaru would escape. He hadn't known that Sesshomaru would want him. He had thought Sesshomaru would have even tried to kill him to leave. He had hoped Sesshomaru would leave without openly _leaving _him to spare him the heart ache.

But who could have guessed that Sesshomaru would have come back? How could he have known that Sesshomaru would leave him, then return to his side?

"And if you are willing… if you want me…" Sesshomaru's voice broke and tears filled his eyes, tears he angrily wiped away. "If you want me, I will stay. Here. With you. And maybe… maybe I could love. Maybe…" His voice broke again. "Maybe you could love me."

Naraku didn't say anything, but he cupped Sesshomaru's face and kissed him lightly before drawing him into his arms once more, holding him tightly, silently urging him to let those tears go. How many years had he been holding them back?

Like he understood Naraku's intentions, he did start crying, the tears dampening Naraku's hair. He didn't care. Naraku held him and rocked him, staying silent until those angel tears ran dry.

"Then you will stay with me," Naraku decided. "Until the day comes that you want to leave. I will no longer keep you here unless you want to be here with me."

Sesshomaru just nodded and sat there in Naraku's lap, where he intended to stay until he was torn away.

Sesshomaru had lost count of the days. He had been with Naraku no longer than two moon cycles, but that did not bother him. He was pleased. He'd never been happier.

At the moment, a pair of female hands were tying his obi for him, the same hands that had helped him get dressed.

"Kagura, why do you think Naraku wants to have such a nice dinner tonight?" he asked conversationally, his voice sounding like that of a child's. Most of his walls were down; they had been for weeks now.

The beautiful incarnation just shrugged, a smile on her lips. When he was first introduced to her, she had been a bitter woman, but slowly, some of her anger and resentment had dimmed. Naraku was _changed_—not completely, but it was a work in progress. He was kinder, toward all of his incarnations. Sesshomaru was changing him for the better and there was a rush to go along with that.

"He has these dinners every so often," she replied, shrugging. "I think he just wants to have a nice night with you. Naraku-sama… he's a strange man. Sometimes he holds celebrations without any reason at all."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I can't exactly complain," he said, giggling in a way he hadn't since he was a small child, barely twenty years old. "I'm happy enough."

Kagura laughed as well, smiling warmly. "And he's happy that you're happy, Sesshomaru-sama. I've never seen him more worked up about anything than he gets about you."

Sesshomaru smiled at his reflection, unable to deny how pleased that made him. "That's nice," he decided and Kagura just smiled and told him she was finished.

"You look beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama. I'd watch yourself. Naraku will probably be, erm, over-eager tonight." Sesshomaru flushed and smacked her on the shoulder.

"Don't say things like that," he demanded and she had to hold back a chuckle.

"Come on, Sesshomaru-sama. Naraku-sama is waiting," she chuckled, and led him out of the room.

When Naraku saw him, Sesshomaru felt a rush of pleasure wash through him because Naraku looked like he'd been struck dumb.

"You look lovely," he said in a husky voice and Sesshomaru stepped quickly to him, hugging him and burying his nose in Naraku's deep purple kimono, the same one he'd worn the day they met.

"You look nice as well," he managed, but he barely got the words on before Naraku placed a small kiss on his lips and lowered them down the to ground. Sesshomaru had a seat laid out for him, but he ignored it, instead settling in front of the table at Naraku's side. Kagura gave them a smile before she left.

"You're clingy today," Naraku mused playfully, but Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes, downing a glass of sake.

"Today is no different than any other day," he said by way of reply and filled Naraku's glass, gesturing for him to down it.

Naraku laughed and lifted the glass to his lips, but both Sesshomaru and his lover heard the loud crash from outside.

Someone had broken through the barrier.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru cried. "What was that? Do you know who it is!" It was such a familiar scent, but he was so bathed in Naraku's scent, he couldn't tell.

Naraku's crimson eyes were wide, his entire body stiff.

"Sesshomaru, stay here," he ordered and Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat.

"What was that?" he repeated, gripping Naraku's sleeve to keep him from leaving. "Naraku, tell me!"

"You want to know, come with me. Maybe having you there will calm him down," Naraku muttered, standing, helping Sesshomaru up as well.

A horrible sense of dread filled him.

"It's my father, isn't it?" he asked in a low voice and Naraku only nodded.

"Come, little pet. We mustn't keep him waiting."

Naraku held his hand as they raced through the halls. They burst through the first entrance.

"Kariireru!" Sesshomaru cried. His father was only in his mortal form, his eyes blazing. The girl was being held in the air by the throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry," she gasped. "He—"

"I'm not surprised," Sesshomaru seethed. "Father! Release Kariireru!"

"Bastard!" Inu no Taishou growled. "Release my son at once!" Naraku pulled Sesshomaru close, glaring daggers at the youkai.

"I will not," Naraku said simply, but there was a warning in his voice. "Sesshomaru belongs to me, and I him. He no longer belongs with you."

"He is my son!" Inu no Taishou roared, his grip on Kariireru tightening. She cried out in pain and Sesshomaru screamed at his father angrily.

"RELEASE HER!"

His poison whip lashed out, striking the taishou sharply on the arm. He let out a howl, dropping Kariireru and she dashed at the barrier, making it through. Sesshomaru's father was not concerned with her. He didn't care.

"Give me my son," he growled and Naraku shook his head.

"There is nothing in hell or on this earth that could make me relinquish Sesshomaru," he said in an even, dangerous voice. "Kagura!"

She was at his side at once, and Sesshomaru realized she wasn't alone.

They were all there, glaring coldly at the dog demon, every single one of Naraku's incarnations. There must have been hundreds.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked, his voice loud. "Money? Land? I have enough of it."

"Land? I already rule these lands, fool."

Naraku's lips twitched upward in the ghost of a smile. "What about the mainland?"

Inu no Taishou blinked, surprised.

"You have control over lands on the mainland?" he asked, his voice betraying his interest.

"I have control over _all _of the mainland," Naraku snorted. "I am willing to relinquish control of half of it."

Inu no Taishou looked suspicious. "I want control over _all _of the northern mainlands."

Naraku nodded. "Consider it done."

Inu no Taishou sensed to hint of a bluff in his words, and, realizing he was out numbered, left.

When he was gone, Sesshomaru looked up at his lover. "That sounds like quite a bit of land you just gave up."

Naraku's smile was kind, and relieved. "Nothing is too much for you, little pet. I would have given it all up if he had asked. I'm surprised he didn't try harder for more land."

Sesshomaru looked down. "I'm surprised it still hurts," he said quietly. "Knowing my father would sell me for land."

Naraku winced. "He was a fool. I would have tightened my grip on you and never let go if I were him, but that just shows what a fool he is."

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Why don't we finish dinner?" he suggested and Naraku just looked at him before laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Let's," he agreed, still chortling, and Sesshomaru smiled, following him inside.

**A/N: Goddamn, this took a fucking long time to get out. I'm sorry I haven't updated much anything in a while. My internet connection is really damn iffy and goes off all the time, so I just settle for writing and update when I have time. **

**Anyway, Taylor and I were discussing (quite brutally) why Tetsaiga is such a gay sword (even though I do love it) with its stupid furry guard, and I realized the reason why. Take a good look at Tetsaiga's release form. Do you think that blade could fit on that hilt? Um, no. So the furry guard is to cover up the fact that it doesn't fit on the hilt. LOL. Think about it.**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
